


Green-Eyed Monster

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [187]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Al's pretty sure his brother is a jerk. <br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Sometimes, Alphonse thought, it was a shame his brother had finally admitted to how he felt about Winry. Sometimes, his brother's jealousy made it difficult for Winry to do her work. It wasn't that she loved her clients - at least, not the same way she loved Edward, or even him, Alphonse admitted, but Edward didn't always see it that way. Sometimes he became downright stupid with his 'helpfulness' when men of a certain age happened to be Winry's customer of the day. Or week. Whatever. 

"You do know she loves you, right, Ed?" Alphonse asked in despair. 

Edward snorted and said, "I'm not worried about Winry loving me. I'm making sure her customers don't get any stupid ideas!"


End file.
